¿donde demonios estamos?
by ahza77
Summary: -¿donde estamos hermano?...¿donde estan nuestros padres?...¿y quienes son ellos?-...-tranquilo Takao siempre me tendras a mi-(3)
1. donde demonios estamos

°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«° °°»  
  
HOLA a todos los miles de lectores,  
  
Les presento mi primer fincespero lo disfruten, le dedico este finc a todo aquel buen lector y adicto a la comp. (Es broma lo ultimo he)(=3) le mando saludo a milo-chan (la cual te detesta- no lo creo- huy si la vieras-no es cierto) le dedico el finc y a mi perro novio (que linda manera de llamarlo- que es cachorro pero ya grande jeje,), espero que disfruten la primer parte de mi finc tanto como (se jodio) cállate Key... (-help) me retiro de vosotros queridos amigos  
  
°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«° °°»  
  
autora: ahza77  
  
genero yaoi  
  
parejas: varias  
  
basado : beyblade  
  
ultimo comentario: beyblade, no me pertenecí ni sus personajes y su uso es solo de fans para fans,  
  
°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«° °°»  
  
¿Donde diablos estamos?  
  
°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«° °°»  
  
primer capitulo: perdimos todo  
  
°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«° °°»  
  
Lo ultimo que recuerdo es como las nubes se oscurecían y desataban una horrible tormenta la cual destrozo nuestro barco, las enormes olas nos arrastraban por todo el inmenso mar, sin saber cuando me tragaría la dama de azul, o cuando vería tierra firme otra vez, asta que sin conocimiento de cuanto tiempo había pasado llegue a lo que parecía tierra firme, trate de incorporarme pero por el cansancio no me pude sostener y caí inconsciente sobre la áspera tierra de esa isla, solo como ultimo recuerdo antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente pude escuchar algunas voces que me eran familiares¡¿pero de donde!?.  
  
Cuando por fin recobre el conocimiento pude volver a escuchar esas voces tan familiares; poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos y pude adaptarlos con facilidad a la nitidez de la luz, guié mi vista asi esas voces tratando de reconocer a los dueños de estas;  
  
-¡¿ya te sientes mejor takao?!- me pregunto un hermoso ángel de cabellos dorados el cual nunca había visto.  
  
-si creo pero aun me duele la cabeza- le respondí con una ruborizaciòn en mis mejillas.  
  
-creo que de tanto golpe que te has dado en la casa- comento un joven que desde las sombras emergía, dándome asi una sorpresa muy agradable.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¿Ejine?!!!!!!, ¿eres tu...?- le cuestione con suma alegría.  
  
- ¿a quien esperabas mi adorado hermanito?- abalanzadose sobre mi, llenándome el rostro de besos y abrazos, pero aun en mi cabeza circulaban preguntas: ¿como había sobrevivido al accidente?, ¿Quién mas estaba hay?, y ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?, y quería respuestas.  
  
-¿hermanito que tienes por que no descansas mas rato para que te puedas recuperar completamente-antes de que Ejine se retirara le tome de la mano y le cuestiones.  
  
-hermano dime ¿nuestros padres sobrevivieron?-Ejine agacho el rostro en son de luto y comprendí lo obvio que nos avisamos quedado solos en el mundo-no llores te ara mal- me decía levantando el rostro y enfrentado el mío; y mis ojos cristalinos, que amenazaban con romperse como frágiles cristales y caer como cascadas lastimosas. Me talle mi rostro con mis manos para que eso no sucediera, mi amado hermano me abrazo protectora mente y me dijo al oído  
  
nunca estarás solo me tienes a mi y veras que el mundo no nos romperá-  
  
Le correspondí el abrazo buscando consuelo en ellos, tratando de no ser una victima mas del dolor,derrepente sentí un sueño pesado sobre mis ojos, en los cuales me deje caer en son de paz con la vida, y escuchando como susurro entre mis sueños.  
  
-siempre estaré contigo, por que te amo y eso nadie absolutamente nadie lo va a cambiar-.  
  
Soñaba con mi hermano mayor al cual siempre ame, y mis padres cuando éramos niños he íbamos de paseo a los parques, a las playas, a las ciudades, esos momento siempre fueron valiosos para mi, pero de repente veo como mi vida cambia; mis padres ya no nos hacen caso están muy ocupados en sus vidas que han olvidado que tienen hijos, mi madre siempre tan hermosa como un ángel de tez ligeramente morena y cabellos castaños. Salía a los bailes nocturnos con mi padre un hombre de tez igualmente morena y cabellera oscura como la noche que los apartaba de mi, me podía ver a mi sentado en las escaleras viéndolos partir y esperarlos, y esperarlos y ya no llegaban, los amaba pero ellos se olvidaron de mi, de Ejine y de que tenían una familia a la cual cuidar, pero es entonces que mi hermano toca mi hombro ocasionando que voltee y lo mire a los ojos y diciéndome como un susurro de los Ángeles protectores –siempre estaré contigo, por que te amo-lo abrazo buscando su calor y le respondo –y yo contigo-.  
  
Despierto después de mi descanso parte pesadilla y parte sueño.  
  
-¿siempre con quien?- escucho la voz de Ejine a uno de mi costados y me sobre salto.  
  
-¡ha! Hola hermanito... este yo... pues ¡hay! Tengo hambre quiero comer dame si-trato vanamente de cambiar la conversación, pero me percato de que estamos en una clase de cabaña de paja o eso paresia.  
  
-¿por cierto donde estamos Ejine?- le cuestiono rápidamente.  
  
ha.. lo que pasa es que llegamos casi al mismo tiempo a esta isla, solo que yo llegue un día antes y me rescataron a los que pudieras considerar dueños de esta isla, "los BRIANIOS" los cuales son inteligentes, me curaron mis heridas y me alimentaron, me recupere rápidamente, al día siguiente te encontramos en la playa aun convida, asi que te trajimos a la aldea, y pues además de ti llegaron otros chavitos como de tu edad pero de diferentes partes del mundo que al parecer iban a donde nosotros-  
  
y quien me rescato-le cuestione con sumo interés.  
  
Pues veras se llama REY vive en esta tribu y al parecer es el príncipe,, o algo asi, además es muy simpático y guapo (v), pasa REY- invito a pasar a un joven que esperaba afuera de la cabaña, cuando por fin lo pude observar completa mente, pude notar la hermosura de su torso y sus cabellos negros y largos.  
  
Hola...-  
  
Ha.. este yo...me llamo Takao-le respondí con suma timidez.  
  
Antes de poder proseguir con la conversación (la cual fue poca a mi consideración =3) entraron tres jóvenes que entraban a la cabaña presurosos cada uno diferente al otro.  
  
-hola Takao tu hermano nos dijo que ya estabas mejor- me dijo el mas pequeño de todos, de tez blanca, cabellera castaña y grandes lestes.  
  
-espero que no te sientas una victima y nos dejes a nosotros todo el trabajo- me comento uno de los mas altos, de cabellera bicolor, tez blanca y vos dura.  
  
si no te sientes bien aun te podemos cuidar todo el tiempo takaito =3- me decía el mas hermoso ángel y secuestrador de mi corazón, te cabellera rubia y brillante, ojos azules como el mar; mas claros y profundo que los míos, tez blanca, y labios sumamente exquisitos.  
  
-¡¡¡si necesita ayuda yo lo cuidare para eso me tiene además yo y solo yo le pudo decir Takaito, extiendes Máx ...¿ Verdad Takaito?-  
  
-yo...este...me pueden llamar como quieran no hay problema- le dije aun sumido en sus hermosos ojos,  
  
- ¡¡¡¡TAKAOOOOOOO!!!!!-me saco bruscamente de mi mundo de fantancias.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Ejine aun estoy aquí?-le dije molesto mi querido hermano.  
  
-si vas a coquetear con otro yo me voy de aquí-me dijo rápidamente y saliendo de la cabaña enojado y yo desconcertado ante su comentario.  
  
-parece que tu hermano esta celoso taka...-  
  
-dilo se escucha mejor viniendo de ti Maxito- mi comentario lo ruborizo bastante lo cual me sedujo mas.  
  
-esta ien Takaito...pero no crees que el te quiere mas de lo aparenta-ese comentario me hizo dudar un poco será quizás que mi hermano en realidad me ama o es solo mi imaginación.  
  
-no lo creo, además es mi hermano-.  
  
°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«° °°»  
  
huy el primer finc que realizo la verdad es que esto es un poco nuevo para mi pero hay va, pero de seguro se preguntaran ¿por que apenas escribo un finc siendo tan adicta a ellos?, lo que pasa es que nunca los escribo mas bien dibujo mis historias, ¡hay! Hablando de eso les cuento que ya mero voy a publicar mi primer comic el cual se llama "Magical School" y es Yaoi en el cual les presento a mis adoradísimos niños; los cuales se llaman: Jore, Tezuka, Demian y Nek Nekoi (oye falta uno-pero ese no es prota- y...- esta bien lo diré) y Swishi los cuales viven aventuras en una escuela de magia (como harry -¡¡¡¡¡noooooooo!)pero antes de vivirlas completamente tienen que conocer su pasado del cual consta la primer parte y..., ejem... mejor le dejo por ahora y espero que visiten pronto mi pagina y me ayuden a meterle cosas a esta, (y los rew...) a y porfis mantenme sus comentarios se los agradeceré besos su amiga AHZA). 


	2. me gustas Takao

°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
¿Donde demonios estamos?  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
Segundo capitulo: Me gustas Takao  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
hola nuevamente anteriormente les iba a decir el nombre del grupo(o pagina) a la cual me encantaría que entraran la cual es: , espero y les interese mi finc (o renunciamos) cállate Key, ejem(ahora si les vas a decir quien soy)esta bien, para que no quede duda de quien es con quien hablo o el que habla (entre estos) o –estos-, se llama Keytaro(pero para los amigos (Key), y es un peluche-pero no le digan por qué se trauma(QUEEEEE!!!!) HAY DIOX, bueno es un amor y espero les caiga bien (todo yo, todo yo) jeje, disfruten el capitulo besos Ahza (y apapachos Key) ven acá gatito (no, eso no, NOOOOOO!!!!).  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
R/r: hay que lindos son vosotros ya me mandaron rew y me animan a seguirle y les contestare.  
  
Kokoro Yana y Presea Lancelot les a pues que cada una de las dudas será resuelta poco a poco y además voy a meter mas personajes los cuales buscan algo que tiene Takao ya los pique verdad, pronto sabrán mas, (arigato) cierto nos vemos después (creo que seria mejor nos escribimos no) eto... cierto, comencemos  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
"Esperando el destino la insolación del sol y el amor de tu hermano"  
  
-ahza777-  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
-takao ese es mi nombre-me presente ante el jefe de la tribu el cual tenia era de una complexión fornida a pesar de sus años, cabellera larga y negra como la de Rey.  
  
-espero que pronto puedas volver a caminar, al parecer te golpeaste las piernas con algo- lo que dijo me sorprendió asta ese momento no me había percatado de que no podía mover mucho mis piernas-al parecer no sabias nada ¿verdad?-  
  
-lo cierto es que lo ignoraba por completo-le respondí con sumo respeto.  
  
-no te preocupes no es nada grave pero tardaras en recuperarte, mmm (--) que te parece si le digo a mi hijo Rey que te lleve asta el manantial hay podrías meter tus piernas, además esas aguas son muy milagrosas, que dices muchacho-  
  
-yo...este... pero no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes, además creo que le pesaría mucho a Rey- me apene ante lo que me ofrecía-  
  
no te preocupes el es muchacho fuerte asi es como se le ha criado, además el se sentiría bien en cuidarte ().  
  
Ha...¿Qué trata de decir señor?- le interrogue consumo interés, ya que el comentario me hizo pensar en aquel hermoso ángel de cabellos negros y ojos gatunos-  
  
No, nada olvídalo pequeño y deja voy por el- dicho esto salio de la cabaña y me dejo solo sumiso en mis pensamientos tratando de descifrar lo que me comento(n/a: un detalle Takaito es muy despistado y si no se le dice directamente nunca entenderá – se parece a ti-que...tal vez- hay sigamos mejor-OK ), repentinamente entra Máx y se me abalanza en un abrazo muy fuerte lleno de sensibilidad y ternura, cosas que lo hacen único y especial para mi  
  
Hola, Takaito ya te sientes mejor, te puedes poner de pie-después del comentario (y después de que dejo de moverse tanto) me miro fijamente con sus azules y cristalinos ojos tratando de meterse en mi alma y encontrar mi corazón, por mi parte lo buscaba y trata de saber que si lo que sentía era amor o un capricho mas de mi corazón, poco a poco nuestros rostros se acercaron entre cerramos nuestros ojos para que no fuera un contacto físico si no un contacto mas profundo, mas espiritual, pero de repente unos pasos nos sacaron de ese mundo de fantasías y nos separamos rápidamente antes de que cualquiera que fuera esa persona no pensara mal.  
  
Hola takao mi padre...me mando por ti- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono mas leve, al nota que Máx estaba conmigo, pero Rey se dirigió asi a mi y descubrió mis piernas asiéndome ruborizar,  
  
Que te parece si te subes a mi espalda te llevare al manantial- me decía con mucha ternura.  
  
Puedo ir yo también... -  
  
¡Noooooooo...!- le contesto con brusquedad a mi adoración-perdón lo que pasa es que el lugar al que lo llevare solo puede ser caminado por nuestra tribu y como a el lo llevare cargando no la tocara- contesto rápidamente para disimular algo lo cual ignoraba-  
  
¡es...esta bien, yo los espero aquí asta que llegues- se acerco lenta mente y me dio un beso en la mejilla ruborizándome, y salio de la cabaña, Rey me ayudo a subirme a su espalda, ya arriba salimos de la cabaña , era la primera vez que salía de ahí y me sorprendió ver cuantas personas había, toda la tribu era de rasgos similares a los de Rey lo cual me pareció natural, poco a poco nos retiramos de la tribu para llegar a un lugar verdoso, lleno de vida el cual me pareció como una selva; a pesar de que nunca estuve en una, pasaron por lo menos unos 15 minutos cuando comencé a escucha el sonido del agua que caí y chocaba contra el suelo, el canto de aves que revoloteabas al parecer alrededor del agua, no falto mucho para que por fin descubriera con mis propios ojos un inmenso lago, cristalino y frente a mi el motivo de felicidad de las aves, una cascada enorme, preciosa, la cual era adornada por un arco iris pequeño pero encantador, una vos me saco de mis pensamientos.  
  
Es hermoso no lo crees Takao-me dijo con suma dulzura,  
  
Si nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como esto es algo que la verdad vale la pena contemplar y admirar- le dije aun sumiso en la hermosura ante mis ojos.  
  
Pero no más hermoso que tu- eso me pareció escuchar pero no supe si fue verdad.  
  
Me decías algo Rey, no te escuche bien- le cuestione con sumo interés-  
  
No nada que aun nos falta es por ese lado hay ahí ana cueva donde los espíritus curar las heridas- me decía, mientras caminaba apresuro asi el lugar que me indico.  
  
Ya dentro de la caverna me ayudo a sentarme depuse me quito los pantalones (); lo cual me hizo ruborizarme pero entendí el motivo de su acto- es para poder meterte al agua- eso me tranquilizo un poco, después el se quito el suyo(), acto siguiente me carga y me deposita en el agua la cual no era muy profunda, también muy tibia y cristalina intente ponerme de pie pero mis piernas no me ayudaban mucho, falto poco para que cayera, pero las ágiles manos de Rey me detuvieron asiéndome caer encima de el, trate de recuperarme rápido pero Rey me detuvo y me dijo- Takao eres muy hermoso- me ruborice ante el comentario pero pensé que era por amabilidad asi que solo le sonreí.  
  
-gracias la verdad es que mi hermano a cada rato me lo dice y...- antes de poder terminar, unos subes labios se posaron sobre los míos y me hicieron callar para solo sentir ese sentimiento que Rey me trataba de expresar, el beso fue interrumpido para poder escuchar salir de su boca  
  
me gusta mucho Takao-.  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
Aquí le dejamos hoy, hay que felicidad tengo dos capítulos ya, pensé que me iba a dar flojera y no iba seguir con mi cuento pero creo que le estoy echando ganas, espero que me escriban pronto y no olviden de mi me encantaría conocer a mas gente y que me digan que piensan de mi y que si quieren agregarme a su MSN y me quieren escribir personalmente pueden mandarme mail a , nos vemos , espero que termine el tercero pronto(oye no me dejas hablar)esta bien dilo Key(auxiliooooooooooo)le voy a encerrar en... ejem, no se preocupen a este gatito lo Mat....ejem lo quiero mucho.  
  
DAWA MATA  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°» 


	3. no me mires asi

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
¿Dónde demonios estamos?  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
Tercer capitulo:  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
Aquí esta el terse capi, que emoción creo que me dio por escribir mucho (te dije que dejaras las drogas), ahí Key, bueno les decía la verdad es que esto es genial, se los dedico a todos los que leen mi fin(si y que me visitan-ejem)también que voy a tratar de actualizar todos los que tengo-besos y abrazos(apachos)si les dejo leer mi fic nos vemos después(ejem)digo nos leemos después(achi ta mejor), se lo dedico a MILO-CHAN, Kokoro Yana y Presea Lancelot, que son las que me han mandado r/r.  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
"Decir que el amor es pasajero seria una solución, pero se que en realidad lo que siento por ti es mas que eso"  
  
-Ahza777-  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
-vamonos por favor Rey- le dije aun apenado no quería que eso pasara, lo acababa de conocer y de repente me dice que le gusto no se que pensar o que sentir.  
  
-acaso...te gusta tanto Máx- le cuestiono con sumo interés, lo cual me hizo recordarlo  
  
- yo... no...-  
  
-¡¡¡no me digas mentiras se como se miran y se que le gustas y a ti también te gusta...- me sentí mal ante lo que me decía, ya que en sus mejillas bajaban lagrimas de dolor, me sentí mal por el, asi que le tome su rostro y lo hice mirarme  
  
-por favor no llores... eres muy bueno conmigo y yo apenas los conozco , tanto a ti como a Máx, por favor dame tiempo, si Rey- dicho esto me sonrió y le bese la frente.  
  
-bueno creo que seria bueno que te comience a masajear tus piernas, deja me levanto y te acomodo bien- me sonrió muy tiernamente, se puso de pie y me sentó frente a mi, tomo con delicadeza mi pierna izquierda y me comenzó a masajear.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡ha...haaa...hayyy... dueles- me comenzaron a salir lagrimas del dolor que me causaba.  
  
-no llores eso quiere decir que pronto se recuperaran- me miro fijamente a mis ojos llorosos, se agacho mas y beso mis pies asiéndome sentir apenado, he hizo que dejara de llorar.  
  
Habían pasado varias horas, cuando llegábamos a donde estaban todos, en cuanto me vio Ejine se lanzo hacia mi pero por la agilidad de mi gatito(ya es su gatito-si por- no nada) evito que me empujara  
  
-¡¡¡¡aaaaahhhhh!!!!... me dolió mucho, ¿Dónde estuvieron hermanito, estas bien, no te paso nada?, ven súbete arriba de mi- me levanto y me coloco frente a el(ósea lo cargo como una madre a sus hijos- no piensen que las madres africanas)  
  
-no te preocupes hermanito Rey me llevo a unos manantiales para que me sintiera mejor, estoy bien y no, no me paso nada, contento Ejine- le deposite un beso rápidamente los labios para que se sintiera mejor, y este me sonrió y me abrazo mas y me dijo-  
  
-bueno esta bien, siéntate vamos a comer algo, debes estar muy débil-en eso se acerca presuroso Máx y me trajo un platón de paja con diferentes frutas para que tomara una  
  
-¿Qué tal estuvo, te sientes mejor Takaito?-con voz angelical me cuestiono ágilmente  
  
-si me siento mejor, gracias Maxito, el lugar es muy hermoso, tienen que verlo, es... tan mágico y...- me calle cuando divise la comida- podemos comer tengo mucha hambre- esto los hizo reír bastante.  
  
Me sentaron cuidadosamente en unas pieles y me llevaron comida, comí rápidamente, lo que al parecer le causaba ternura a mi hermano, el cual no dejaba de mirarme.  
  
- ¿¡que... que pasa Ejine?-  
  
no nada es solo que recordaba cuando naciste, y recordaba cuando tu primer palabra fue "Eine" (hhhaaaa- que pasa- es tan tierno), me sentí tan feliz que ese mismo día, ese mismo instante te abrasé fuertemente y te dije que siempre te cuidaría- esto me hizo sentir contento de saber que lo que siento por mi hermano sea tan fuerte que el fuera el motivo para comenzar hablar.  
  
será por que siempre estaremos junto Ejine y por que te quiero mucho- le bese los labios levemente  
  
disculpen pueden callarse, trato de comer en silencio- decía el chavo bicolor que se encontraba detrás de mi  
  
no te enojes...-dude por que no sabia su nombre  
  
me llamo Kai (me llamaron-dijeron Kai no Key-ha gueno)es lo único que puedes saber latoso- decía sin apartar la vista de su comida, ¿ya que lo pensaba bien aun no sabia como se llamaba el niño de cabello castaño y gafas enormes, asi que le pregunte  
  
disculpa..tu..si el de las gafas... come te llamas- me miro tímidamente y se me acerco, se coloco frente a mi y me dijo  
  
me llamo keny y tu te llamas Takao ¿verdad?- asentí para responder su duda, pero aun tenia una duda cual era su edad, es que como era muy bajito pensé que era mas chico pero por su forma de hablar se noto que era mas grande  
  
por cierto ¿Cuál es tu edad Keny?-  
  
ha este tengo 15 años y tu-  
  
¡¡¡queeeeeee!!! No lo puedo crees eres un año menor que yo- me sorprendió bastante su comentario, lo cual lo apeno bastante  
  
pendón Keny es solo que me sorprendió bastante, pero eres muy simpático, creo que seremos buenos amigos  
  
pienso lo mismo-me dijo con una gran sonrisa  
  
deja voy por algo de tomar esperen aquí pequeños- Ejine se levanto lentamente y se alejo, pero de repente escuche que alguien me llamaba  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Takaitooooo!!!!, ya estas bien mi amor, que tal te molesto mucho mi hermano- me sobre salte un poco ya que no conocía a ese joven  
  
que ahora me vas a decir que ya no nos vamos a casar mi amor-  
  
¿queeeeeee? por que dices eso, cuando yo que- no entendía lo que me decía aquel muchacho que me miraba con lujuria, pero alguien le golpeo la cabeza rápidamente  
  
déjalo en paz Osuma el es demasiado lindo para ti- el chico bicolor me abrazo fuertemente, con la intención de no soltarme me pareció totalmente tierno asi que le sujete el rostro y lo hice mirarme  
  
Osamu, hazle caso a tu hermano ¿si?- me miro como conmovido y asintió ante mi petición  
  
Pero es mío tenlo en cuenta Rey ni tu, ni el pelirrubio, ninguno de ustedes me lo quitara- comentario inocente, tal vez, pero por que me miraba de esa manera nunca entenderé el por que de eso, pero aun no entendia por que de esa manera tal vez sea por que soy diferente y tal vez especial, pero sigo sin saber el por que me aprecian de esa manera, espero descubrirlo pronto ya que si no mi corazón no soportara tanta presión  
  
No te preocupes Takao el es muy caprichoso, y cuando algo o alguien le gusta se hace muy terco, pero de seguro se le pasara- me otorgo una gran sonrisa y me miro a los ojos para tranquilizarme un poco, aun que la manera en que me miro no era exactamente la de un capricho  
  
Eso espero Rey, eso espero-  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
Aquí ya termina el capitulo tercero espero que les aya agradado(o se atinen a los atentados juar, juar) ejem, decía, para todos aquellos que un tienen duda de las edades pues les diré que:  
  
Takao tiene 16 años (solo aquí o.k.)  
  
Kai tiene 17 años (sigo oyendo voces que me hablan)-que no es Key entiendelo-  
  
Rey tiene 17 años (no, me estoy volviendo loco)- que no es tu nombre grrrrr-  
  
Máx tiene 16 años (sin comentarios)-(º. º)-  
  
Keny tiene 15 años (como lo dijimos antes es solo en esta historia)-ciento-  
  
Ejine tiene 20 años (este personaje es nuevo y es creación del monstruo de dueña que tengo)- he me hablabas (v) -(nop)  
  
Osuma tiene 18 (aun que no lo parece)- es para meterle mas cosas a la trama- 


	4. ¿que paso?

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
¿Dónde demonios estamos?  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
Cuarto capitulo: ¿Qué paso?  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
"Mírame a los ojos y dime si lo que sientes es amor"  
  
-Ahza777-  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
Por cierto el capitulo anterior, no salio el titulo (me consta que le puso nombre) -si quiero llorar-pero bueno el titulo supongo que ya lo vieron es "No me mires asi", y espero que después si se graven bien las cosas(maldita comp.) hey, tu, deja ahí, quieto con ese martillo(pero yo soy la victima)si aja, pero bueno espero que me sigan mandando sus comentarios ya que si seguimos bien les mostrare otro historia ya que voy poco a poco, ya que esta historia no es lo que aparenta al principio y encierra un gran misterio alrededor de Takao, (o que pensaban, que querían a mocoso por nada)no es mocoso es la cosa mas linda y hermosa del mundo(aja y yo)tu que (nada olvídalo), pero bueno recomiéndenme una serie de la cual quieren que les haga una historia, ya que tengo mucha imaginación(con decirles que al principio solo pensó en una isla)siip, os dejo por hoy espero que disfruten lo que ago(aja).  
  
Sigo dedicándoselo a las chavas que leen mi finc, por cierto voy a colocar mi fic original cuando lo lean verán que quedo genial se llama: el chico de mis sueños, espero lo lean pronto, Kokoro Yana, milo-chan y a todas que si no acabo.  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
-jaaaa, jajá jajá, déjame Ejine, me rindo, jaajajajaa- ya era muy tarde y mi hermano no quería dejarme solo, además me daba miedo ese lugar que aun no conocía bien.  
  
-hermano quiero preguntarte varias cosas que la verdad no recuerdo - se sentó a un lado de mi de manera seria y me respondió  
  
- dime... que quieres saber Takao- le tome de las manos y lo hice mirarme y le cuestione  
  
-tu nunca me mentirías, ¿verdad, Ejine?...-  
  
-claro que no... pregúntame todo lo que quieras saber...-  
  
-quiero que me digas por que mama y papa se mudaban-quería saber todo desde el principio  
  
bueno... yo no quería decírtelo por que tendrías miedo... el día en que cumpliste cinco años me escondí en el closet de mama, por que ya sabes que me gustaba el olor de su habitación-asentí ante lo que me decía –entonces escuche que entraron papa y mama a la habitación y... hablaban sobre ti, le decía papa a mama que ya no podía seguir fingiendo...que no podían seguir viéndote como si fueras normal y que tenían miedo de los lastimaras... que eras su hijo pero lo que tu tenias iba mas aya de lo normal...- escéptico lo mire...que era lo que me estaba escuchando, acaso yo...no... agache mi rostro tratando de recordar algo fuera de lo común, pero no podía, ¿Por qué?  
  
También por eso se alejaron poco a poco, trataron de olvidar que existías y después me desplazaron a mi... yo sabia poco pero nunca deje de quererte Takao, y creeme nunca te dejare solo- lo mire aun asustado  
  
¿Qué es lo que tengo?...dímelo....¡¡¡Ejine!!!-le exigí con desesperación y con imploración  
  
no...no lose Takao....pero lo que sea yo no te dejare jamás- me abrazo fuertemente tratando de sofocar la desesperación que consumía muy pecho, pero aun no sabia el por que nos íbamos de Japón  
  
pero dime porque nos mudábamos- levante mi rostro en busca de su mirada  
  
después de que cumpliste 15 años nuestros padres, le hablaron a una señora la cual no recuerdo su nombre, a la cual le hablaban sobre ti y que ya no podían contigo, nunca entendí por que decían eso, si siempre eras calmado, entonces planearon tu viaje hacia donde vivía esa mujer, pero no te quería dejar solo, asi que le rogué y rogué a papa y mama que me dejaran ir contigo, que no te quería dejar solo, le suplique por días, asta que aceptaran , todo tardo mucho tiempo llegando asi a tu cumpleaños 16 en el cual nos embarcamos, nuestros padres me dejaron a cargo de ti cuando salían a las fiestas- me miro con nerviosismo, como si me ocultara algo  
  
que más paso esa noche que el barco se hundió no recuerdo nada de esa noche...-  
  
esa noche te me escapaste te fui a buscar... pero no te encontraba... de repente se escucho una explosión, el barco comenzó a moverse bruscamente, no perdí tiempo y te busque con desesperación baje algunos niveles asta que te vi tirado en el piso cerca del incendio, estabas inconsciente, te revise rápidamente y descubrí tus manos...estaban un poco quemadas en tu rostro había sangra; no sabia si era tuya pero no podía revisarte bien en ese momento de total desesperación, subí rápidamente contigo en mis brazos, de repente escuche que algunas personas comentaban que lo que exploto primero fue el salón, y que todos los que estaban ahí murieron instantáneamente, por lo cual supe que estábamos ya solos- como paso eso, no era real, no entiendo que pasa conmigo, que paso no recuerdo nada  
  
Ejine...-me miro- no recuerdo nada-me abrazo mas y me dijo finalmente- esta bien que no recuerdes nada, es mejor para ti-  
  
Creo que tienes razón, Ejine te quiero mucho-me beso los labios-yo te quiero mas Takaito-  
  
Esa noche el durmió conmigo, abrazados demostrándome que nunca me dejaría, lo amaba como el hermano que era para mi.  
  
A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano (creanme es muy raro eso (=3)), Ejine aun dormía no quería despertarlo y yo deseaba salir afuera, pero no sabia como si no podía mover bien mis piernas, cual fue mi sorpresa ver a Kay en la entrada de la cabaña me miraba fijamente, lo llame con la mano para que se me acercara y accedió (otra cosa muy rara –si pero el es serio y sabe algo- ´. )  
  
-me ayudas a salir, por favor Kay-le dije en voz baja, pero este no me respondió solo se volteo y me señalo su espalda, subí rápidamente y salimos de ahí; me llevo por la aldea, al parecer aun faltaba para que ellos se levantaran, asi que camino mas, asi el río, que estaba cerca de la aldea, me deposito en la orilla he introdujo mis piernas al agua un poco fría, entonces me hablo  
  
-yo se que paso en el barco-lo mire escéptico  
  
-a que te refieres Kay- por primera vez me miro y pude notar que su piel blanca estaba teñida con un tenue rosa  
  
-A, que se, que hundió el barco y que tu...-antes de que terminara, se escucharon unos gritos  
  
-¡¡¡Takaito mi amor, te estaba buscando- Osuma se arrojo encima de mi, y abrazándome fuertemente  
  
-O...SUMA...me falta aire- le decía ya sin aire  
  
-lo siento Takaito- me miro tímidamente, pero de repente me estaba besando en la boca, metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca, no le podía corresponder por la impresión que me causo, y Osamu lo noto asi que se separo y me miro algo enojado  
  
-¡¡¡AHHH...ya no me quieres Takaito no recuerdas cuando te encontré y me besaste- ¿Qué? acaso, pasaron mas cosas que aya olvidado  
  
-pero yo no recuerdo nada de lo que me dices Osamu- me miro sorprendido y me contó  
  
-yo fui el primero en encontrarte, cuando llegaste a la playa, me acerque a ti, te voltee, repentinamente abriste los ojos, me miraste fijamente, me dijiste, que yo era muy hermoso, me tomaste del rostro y me besaste, después te volviste a desmayar, pero como mis hermanos me andaban buscando corrí lejos, pero cuando escuche tu nombre en la aldea me emocione y me di a la tarea de buscarte y que algun día nos casaremos-me miro con sumo amor  
  
-¿Por que dices eso...acaso tú, te quieres casar un hombre?- nunca me imagine lo que me diría  
  
-claro en la tribu eso es permitido- pero fue interrumpido por Kay que se acercaba presuroso y se colocaba atrás de mi  
  
-basta me voy, súbete Takao-me invito a partir y accedí, cuando Osuma se disponía a reclamar, Kay apresuro el paso, ¡que cosas! a pesar de que estoy en la espalda de Kay corre muy rápido ya que había perdido de vista a Osuma, el cual iba detrás de nosotros  
  
-maldito mocoso, detesto a los que son como el- cuando me disponía a decirle algo, sentí pesados mis parpados, perdí el conocimiento, pero igual que siempre escucho una voz que me dice  
  
-no te preocupes, esta bien que no recuerdes nada, por que si no estaríamos solos, mi Takao-  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
Que tal, como va la verdad es que entre mas le meto mas se confunde uno, pero ya mero termina  
  
Por cierto se me ocurrió hacer lo siguiente: como aun no he decidido con quien se va a quedar Takao, he decidido que vosotros elija, asi como lo ven, me encantaría que votaran por el personaje que deba quedarse con Taka, las votaciones comienzan desde hoy y después les diré cuando han cerrado las votaciones;  
  
Máx:  
  
Rey:  
  
Kay:  
  
Ejine:  
  
Osuma:  
  
Keny (en gustos se rompen géneros)  
  
Aunque se que aun no se han movido mucho dentro de la historia les aseguro que pronto verán a lo que me refiero asi; otra de las cosas que me encantaría que votaran es por el final que quieren:  
  
Final feliz:  
  
Final trágico:  
  
Final inesperado:  
  
Final menos pensado:  
  
Asi que este fic terminara como digan.  
  
Por cierto antes de acabar les cuento que el lunes me caí de las escales y que no paso a mayores y que gracias a eso no he podido escribir mas rápido, pero ya tengo cinco capis, nos vemos amigos (si dejen la llevo nuevamente a la cama, que se esta desmayando, juar juar) a pa enfermero tengo.  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»  
  
Dawa mata  
  
«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°» 


	5. ¿que sucede conmigo?

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¿Dónde demonios estamos?

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Quinto capitulo: ¿Qué sucede conmigo?, díganmelo

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"Si pienso en el futuro, descubro que no tengo pasado"

-Ahza777-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

TANK!!!, FOR YOURS R/R, gracias a todos(en especial a todas)me encanta que me sigan escribiendo, entre mas me escriban mas rápido saldrán mis capítulos, asi que si quieren otro capitulo manden r/r, le agradezco a corazón de yana(Kokoro yana), milo-chan, Presea Lancelot y Aiko-lizeth, gracias por sus ánimos y sus comentarios, les dedico el finc, léanlo ya que aquí descubren un dato importante nos vemos.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

-¿donde estoy?-por fin desperté pero no reconocí el lugar en el que me encontraba, pero una voz me hizo voltear rápidamente

-ya te sientes mejor-

-¿eres tu Kay?- se me acerco cautelosamente, me tomo de los hombros fuertemente, lastimándome

-dime por que demonios hiciste eso-me hizo voltear hacia un gran agujero de la cueva donde estábamos

-¿que quieres que vea, además que quieres decir con eso, no entiendo?, pero por favor suéltame me lastimas Kay-

-no te soltare asta que me digas como hiciste eso a la cueva- me sorprendió lo que dijo, yo hice eso, pero si no recuerdo nada, intente recordar que paso, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza inundo mis pensamientos

-argggg....mi cabeza me duele...Kay ayúdame...me duele- sentí sus fuertes brazos rodear y susurrarme al oído

-Takao esfuerzate recuerda lo que paso, en el barco, lo que paso ase unos minutos, recuérdalo...tu puedes, recuerda cuando te encontré en el barco y lo que me contaste- el dolor se intensifico, pero entonces unas imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza,

Me veía a mi mismo caminar por los pasillos del barco, estaba buscando a mama y a papa, al girar en una de las esquinas, encontré a Kay al cual me acerque y lo salude, el no me quiso saludar asi que lo seguí por mas de una hora asta que decidió voltear y reírse un poco, después se presento y comencé a charlar de lo que recordaba y le conté sobre...-argggg, me duele, no lo soporto-

-esta bien Takao descansa esto tardara mucho- intente poner mi mente en blanco pero el dolor era muy fuerte, Kay me tomo de la barbilla y me beso, me deje llevar por que eso me hizo sumirme en un sueño, otra vez volví a dormirme.

Al despertar me encontraba en la cabaña como si nada hubiera pasado, ya que mi hermano aun dormía, trate nuevamente de levantarme pero una mano me detuvo

-adonde vas dormilón no puedes levantarte- me decía Ejine con una gran sonrisa, ¿pero lo que paso, fue un sueño o paso realmente?

-quiero salir me duele la cabeza, Vamos Ejine-se levanto pesadamente y me subió sobre su espalda, salimos todos ya se habían levantado, las mujeres atendían a sus hijos pequeños, los cuales jugaban a casar, a pelear o a dibujar sobre la arena, eso me hizo pensar cuando éramos niños y Ejine siempre jugaba conmigo

piensas de cuando eras niños ¿verdad Takaito?

Pues si pero aun que trato de recordar todo, no puedo me puedes contar que pasaba cuando me desmayaba-Ejine me llevo presuroso asi los adentro del bosque pero una voz lo detuvo, Máx se acercaba rápidamente hacia nosotros, agitando rápidamente los brazos en el aire

Takaitooooo!!!!!, adonde vas, dice Rey que te quiere volver a llevar al manantial- Ejine lo miro de reojo y con enojo

¡¡¡¡¡No quiero, que se lo lleven, acaso crees que no noto que le coquetean, me crees estupido, no dejare que ninguno de ustedes me roben a mi hermanito!!!!!!!- me quede atónito por que decía eso mi hermano, intente decirle algo pero me abrazo mas fuerte y corrió presuroso hacia el bosque

Ejine... que te pasa... tranquilízate, me lastimas, detente- le rogaba que se detuviera pero no razonaba, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente ¿Por qué mi hermano, reacciono de esa manera

Ejine se detuvo en seco, me bajo lentamente sobre la hierba, se arrodillo y enfrento mi mirada

Takao... no puedo dejar que nadie se enamore de ti, ni tu de alguno de ellos, porque tu...-

Yo que, dimelo Ejine- lo mire furiosamente a lo cual el me respondio-

Por que tu eres un niño muy especial... no eres igual a ninguno de ellos, ademas tu tienes ...-

Que tengo dimelo, no calles- trate de forzarlo para que hablara, pero el no queria hacerlo-

Tu haces cosas fuera de lo normal, como si estuvieras en trance, cuando eramos niños y acababas de cumplir los cinco años, te desmayaste por primera vez, me aserque a ti para levantarte del piso, pero repentinamente abriste los ojos, los cuales cambiaron a un tono rojo y perverso y me hablaste con una voz fria y seca, me hablante diciendo-estoy débil por favor ayúdame a tener energías, si no tu hermano morirá- me aterre cuando escuche eso, asi que le pregunte como podía hacerlo, rodeaste mi cuello con tus manos y me besaste(diox-)sentí como absorbías mi energía, cuando al fin despertaste, trate de cuestionarte pero no recordabas nada- como era posible que yo besara a mi hermano y por que no recuerdo eso, no recuerdo nada bien-cuando te desmayabas te convertías en otra persona, y absorbías la energía de la gente, mis padre tenían miedo a que los tocaras, ya que ya habías matado a varias personas, pero tu otra personalidad me tenia a su lado, el...me amaba...-

¡¡¡noooooooo eso no es posible, Ejine, eres mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, me juraste que no me mentías y... lo hiciste me mentiste... noooooooo, no es verdad nada me mientes, buaaa, buaaaa, te odio Ejine- trato de acercárseme pero no lo deje tocarme, intente levantarme pero aun no podía bien, mi insistencia era mucha asi que como pude coloque mis pies firme y me dispuse a partir-no te lastimaras hermanito, por favor, perdóname, pero es que el me dijo que no te contara nada, entiendelo- no quería escucharlo mas me quería ir, quería dejarlo todo y olvidar mi vida, repentinamente sentí como si mi corazón ya no latiera, todo a mi alrededor se oscureció y una vos me llamaba

no llores, Mi Takao, el tiene razón, yo en realidad existo-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡¡¡Hay!!!!!! ¿los deje nuevamente en suspenso verdad?(mala, requete mala)juar, juar, ejem, bueno os continuo, este capitulo lo hice un poco corto, pero quedo genial, ya se están empezando a revelar algunos datos importantes, os adelanto que eso no es todo lo que encierra la vida de takao, pero entre otras cosas y es el que va ganando por mayoría de votos(¿mayoría? todos)cierto, pero ya verán el final lo voy a publicar pronto, pero aun faltan varios capítulos, ya que le voy a meter lemon, mmm se me antoja ponerlos con cada uno de los chavitos, pero un nose, por cierto espero que igual les guste mi otra historia "EL CHICO DE MIS SUEÑOS"que la verdad me esta quedando genial, me despido esperando aun sus r/r y que me digan como quieren su final(ja-ne) me llamas(es asta pronto en japonés)a gueno.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡¡JA-NE!!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	6. tu quien eres

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¿Dónde demonios estamos?

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Sexto capitulo: ¿quien eres tú?

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Esta parte la narrare yo, para que sea mas comprensible (eso creo jejeje).

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Takao se encontraba en un mundo que no era el de el, era un mundo oscuro, tenebroso, tenia miedo se encontraba solo, o eso creía, repentinamente sintió unas manos que le rodearon desde atrás

mmm, mi Takao por que te tensas, antes no eras asi- sintió la respiración en el cuello, después unos labios se posaron por este, Takao estaba estático no sabia que hacer, como reaccionar,

¿Por qué ya no respondes a mis caricias?- el chico misterioso, le acariciaba el cuerpo rígido, Takao se armo de valor y hablo por fin

¿yo...yo...nose...quien eres?- el chico que se encontraba a su espalda le volteo bruscamente

mírame...sabes quien soy, soy parte de ti- el moreno miraba horrorizado el rostro de su agresor, era un chico de cabellos rojos y un peinado alborotado que se levantaba hacia los lados, los ojos le miraban rojos y fijos, el moreno sintió que le conocía, pero no recordaba, el pelirrojo acerco sus labios asta los del moreno y le dio un beso apasionado, el pelirrojo lo obligo a darle uno mas profundo, Takao se dejo llevar por que esa sensación la conocía, pero ¿Dónde?, el pelirrojo sonrió mas y se separo del moreno le miro de nueva cuenta a los ojos

soy yo mi amor, soy Tala, nos conocemos desde siempre, tal ves el entupido accidente te hizo olvidarte de mi, pero yo te recordare lo que sentimos es desde siempre, el moreno sintió que el le daría respuestas, repentinamente unas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, el pelirrojo le levanto la mirada y vio algo muy dulce, era Takao que le dedicaba una sonrisa, el pelirrojo le abrazo y le beso la frente

nose por que, pero siento que me dirás las verdades que me ocultan los demás- fijo su mirada en el pelirrojo y le sonrió

a ti te diré lo necesario, ¿Qué quieres saber?- el moreno se sentó en lo que parecía suelo y el pelirrojo le acompaño

quiero que me digas que paso desde el principio- el pelirrojo tomo la mano del moreno y hablo

pues te contare como ocurrió todo, yo te conocí cuando naciste, me encontraba en el hospital cuando naciste, estaba muy enfermo y no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida (ºoº), me levante un poco y te vi pasar por la ventana, y me llamo la atención la energía que irradiabas, me encanto tanto el ver la como tu aura era tan fuerte a pesar de ser tan pequeño, asi que le mande llamar a la enfermera y como soy una persona muy importante, creo que mejor dicho fui una persona muy importante, te trajeron a mi y te vi, eras hermoso, eras único y la energía irradiabas era tan irresistible, repentinamente abriste los ojos y me miraste con tus ojos azules, me enternecí muchísimo, sabia que tenias familia asi que a tu familia le pague bastante dinero para que te llevaran todos los días a verme, eso duro un año, me toco verte caminar por primera vez, y decir por primera palabra mi nombre(ahora resulta ˆoËœ) cuando iba a morir me encargue de heredar parte de mi fortuna para ti, ya que la otra parte la utilice para que te injertaran parte de mi, dentro de ti, desde ese momento permanecí dormido dentro de ti inerte asta que un día sentí como podía ver a través de tus ojos y vi a tu hermano le dije que necesitaba energía y el me la dio- el moreno estaba estático como no pudo recordar tales hechos

yo no recuerdo...- el moreno callo al ver que el pelirrojo aun no acaba de hablar

pero paso algo mas, ya que los malditos investigadores injertaron algo que nos da poder sobre natural, no entiendo por que cuando salgo no soy yo, soy alguien incontrolable, perdóname yo no quiero heriste, solo protegerte

mataste a mis padres ¿Por qué?- el pelirrojo le beso la mano

ellos no merecían gastar tu dinero de esa manera, ellos te lastimaron el corazón, y no debían vivir- el moreno se sentía mal al escuchar eso, pero el pelirrojo sentía que en cierta manera tenia razón

ello se alejaron de mi,¿Por qué ya no me querían?- Tala le miro a los ojos

cuando los conocí, pude notar que ellos te amaban como un hijo, pero en el transcurso de tu vida, sentí como sus corazones se corrompían y que dejaron de impórtales tanto tu como tu hermano, no merecían estar contigo, me alegro de haberlos matado, jajajajajaja- la risa histérica asusto un poco a Takao, que solo miraba algo asustado al extraño

ellos no me eran tan malo-el pelirrojo sujeto con fuerza los hombros de Takao

se te hace poco, las noches en las que querías estar con ellos y estos se iban a las fiestas, y te quedabas esperándolos en las escaleras, y abrazando tu libro de cuentos, todas las veces que dormías hay y despertabas en tu cama solo por que teníamos a Ejine el es el único que mere estar contigo, y yo – el pelirrojo le suavizo la fuerza con la que le sujetaba- quieres que este contigo- el moreno le miro a los ojos, trataba de saber si lo que diría era lo indicado

yo...nose...- el pelirrojo le beso los labios y le hizo ver a la oscuridad, donde salían imágenes de Tala y el, eran hermosas, cosas que valían la ...que le eran agradables, se separo de Tala y se acerco a las images, de sus ojos lagrimas caian, era hermoso ver cosas que le dieron felicidad en algun punto de su vida y esas eran tan unicas, Tala se le acerco y le abrazo desde la espalda

te amo...te amo mas que nada...- esto es lo que vivimos cuando te conocí...dame la oportunidad de que este contigo y en unos años mas tenga mi propio cuerpo- el moreno se dejo llevar por los brazos de Tala que le daba una inmemorable sensación

quédate conmigo- dijo el moreno antes de voltear y besar a Tala, quizás lo que había dicho le causaría problemas, pero quien sabe, nada esta escrito, nada esta predicho, y por ahora, Takao solo hacia lo que su corazón le decía, lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Aquí queda hoy, pero dando mas datos, en el próximo capi, le acabara de contar que a sucedido todo este tiempo, asi que no se lo pierdan, mil besos, y los veré pronto.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	7. ¿que dices, me quieres o no?::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¿Dónde demonios estamos?

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Séptimo capitulo: que dices, me quieres o no

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_déjame tocar tus sueños y ser parte de ellos"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero que disfruten el finc, gracias por sus rew y sigan mandándolos, ya que gracias a ellos les escribo con devoción, mil besos y recuerden que mañana domingo es el ultimo día de maratón, así que estén pendientes de las últimos capis seguiditos, me agrada ver que cada ves que abro mi e-mail encuentro un rew, me emociona tanto es algo que aprecio tanto, soy su humilde escritora y si necesitan algo aquí estoy para lo que quieran y nunca son molestia, recuérdenlo bien.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

El moreno se mantenía abrazado al pelirrojo, le abrazaba como a nadie en su vida había abrazado

¿me amas Takao?- el moreno le miro sonrojado, dirigió sus ojos al pelirrojo frente a el

yo te...am...- antes de decir lo que quería el moreno ya no divisaba nada, se borraba todo, el pelirrojo alcanzo a decir

te amo, te estaré cuidando- el moreno le dedico una ultima sonrosa antes de comenzar a divisar una fuerte luz

haaa...¿Dónde...estoy?- el moreno trato de reconocer el lugar y diviso a los chicos

Takao, wuaaaaaa...Takao...por fin...por fin despertaste, pese que ya no despertarías- el chico rubio se encontraba llorando desesperadamente a su lado, Ejine estaba en una esquina llorando en brazos de Reí, el cual lo miraba con suma preocupación

¿Cuánto tiempo...he dormido?- el rubio le tomo de la mano y la acerco a sus labios

una semana- el moreno se sorprendió de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, se trato de levantar pero el rubio se lo impidió, giro su mirada a su hermano que lloraba como una magdalena

Ejine- su hermano lo miro rápidamente, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, le miro con preocupación- acércate Ejine- el chico de un salto se le acerco rápidamente

Lo siento Takao, perdóname, perdona mi estupidez- el moreno acaricio su mirada tiernamente

No, se que tu siempre has estado conmigo y el te lo agradece- el pelinegro y Ozuma se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, y salieron presurosos de la cabaña

Takaito, yo no quería que tu...-

Ya deja de culparte, debes saber que lo se, se de el- el rubio y el ruso le miraron asombrados- y quiero decirte que el me ama a mi, y a tu te quiere por haberle ayudado por tanto tiempo, Kai se sorprendió al escuchar eso se acerco presuroso y le hizo que le mirara

No le creas eso, el no es lo que parece- el moreno le miro incrédulo

Como sabes eso...no lo conoces- el ruso se reprocho el haber hablado de mas

Es que yo fui mandado, junto a ese barco, para vigilarlo, se que solo soy un joven, pero creyó mi madre que seria lo mejor- el moreno se sorprendió ante las palabras del ruso, y cambio esa postura por una enojada

Tu no me toque, me repugna que hables de el de esa manera- el ruso no le soltó, y Ejine se molesto por como le sujetaba, trato de separarlo de su hermano, pero las manos de Max le sujetaron, le miro atónito el chico mayor

Max, ¿Qué demonios estas asiendo?- el rubio le dedico una dulce sonrisa

Yo también fui mandado en ese barco, mi madre trabaja en el proyecto y creedme Takao tiene que saber que paso en los laboratorio, Tala no es lo que parece- el moreno no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el ruso le trato de sujetar pero este se negaba al tacto

NO, NO ME TOQUES, TODOS SON UNOS MENTIROSOS, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA MENTIRA, DEJENME- el moreno forcejeo con Kai, pero este se negaba a acceder, de repente los ojos del moreno se pusieron blancos, el ruso se maldijo la mala suerte, y ante el moreno dejo de ser el

¿Qué NO OISTE LO QUE DIJO MI AMOR?, SUELTALE, SUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS NO MERESEN ESTAR SERCA DE EL- el ruso no soltó las muñecas del ahora Tala

no te soltare, el no es tuyo, déjalo de una vez- Ejine al ver a Tala, se forcejeo con Max, liberándose así del agarre del rubio

mi hermoso Ejine, mi fiel amante- Tala acariciaba el rostro del moreno mayor, me acerco a sus labios y le beso, el ruso trato de alejarle pero el poder de Tala había aumentado a sobre manera, en eso los pasos no se hicieron esperar y varios jóvenes armados se acercaron a la criatura, el jefe de la tribu se paro frente a Tala y le miro con enojo

UN ESPIRITU, NO DEBE APODERERARSE DEL CUERPO DE UN CHICO, DEBERIAS SABER QUE ESTE PUEBLO ESTA LLENO DE GENTE QUE PUEDE SACARTE DE DONDE ESTAS- Tala se sorprendió al escuchar eso, de repente los ojos volvieron a los azules del moreno y se dejo caer sobre la cama, algo cansado miro con asombro a todos

Padre, lo esta matando- dijo Reí a su progenitor

Lo se hijo pero el chico no lo quiere soltar, tendremos que hacer el ritual, a mas tardar mañana, sabes que tendremos que ir a conseguir lo necesario- el pelinegro se adelanto a su padre

Yo iré padre- el jefe accedió a la petición de su hijo

Tienes que ir a conseguir las hierbas sagradas, asta las cuevas místicas, ven te indicare todo en mi choza- el pelinegro siguió a su padre, pero en la cabaña el moreno seguía algo aturdido, los jóvenes armados, colocaron alrededor de la cabaña iniciales, que no permitían la salida de lo malos espíritus

Kai...- el ruso se le acerco con un semblante frió

Que...- el moreno le miro con preocupación

Dime que le hicieron a Tala, por que el no es solo un espíritu mas, por que se comporta así?- el ruso se arrodillo frente a el, pero Ejine no le quería dar su lugar

Ejine deja que hable- pero su hermano no se aparto se acerco mas a el y se recostó a su lado

Lo que pasa es que, los científicos que hicieron la transmutación, querían experimentar con una nueva sustancia, al principio creyeron que daría el resultado indicado, pero se equivocaron, esa maldita sustancia, lo único que hizo fue hacerlo malévolo y agresivo, y se alimenta de energía vital, absorbe la voluntad de las personas, y asta la vida, pensaron que el efecto se pasaría con los años, pero no entre mas tiempo pasaba mas se desarrollaba, los malditos investigadores no se midieron y cada vez que ibas a que te dieran tus vacunas, te suministraban, calmantes temporales y otra sustancia que debilitaba tu cuerpo, pensaron que con eso te mantendrían bajo control, pero ya vez que no- el moreno no daba mas crédito

Eso explicaría varias cosas, pero el no es malo-

Lo se, pero cuando sale, es malévolo y se apodera la vida de los demás- el moreno no sabia que pensar y sabia mas que nada que Tala estaba escuchando y que nos se daría por vencido así, el le aria pensar en lo que a el le beneficiara , sin mas se recostó en la cama y trato de comprender las cosas, pero Kai no le permitió – si tu caes en sueños otra vez, el lo aprovechara, tienes que ser fuerte, los aldeanos de este pueblo pueden ayudarte a sacar ese ser de ti- el moreno se sorprendió mas al escuchar eso

No, el es parte de mi, No...wuaaaaaa- el moreno comenzó a llorar, no quería desprenderse de alguien que le ayudaba a entender su vida

No ahí marcha atrás, mañana en la noche, el ya no estará en tu cuerpo- el moreno no pudo reclamar mas, ya que Max le coloco un somnífero muy fuerte, que no le permitía estar en contacto con Tala

Es mejor así, el necesita no sentía ir por ahora, si no, no sabremos que seria capaz de hacer Tala,- los chicos le miraron mientras dormía Ejine le miraba con preocupación

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado por que el fin ya se acerca, no les diré cuando para que estén atentos, el final es mas inesperado de lo que creen, sabrán de mi pronto, mil besos y gracias a todas las que me mandan rew, bye.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	8. EL RITUAL::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¿Dónde demonios estamos?

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Octavo capitulo: el ritual

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

_"mira las distintas posibilidades, que se ponen ante ti"_

_-ahza777._

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

disfruten de un capi mas, si no pude antes fue por culpa de y por otro, este finc se lo dedico a mi hermanita linda Crista, a mi hija Teresita, A mi prima Makoto y a toda la inmensa familia que tengo ya, un mega beso y disfruten el capi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

ya era de mañana cuendo el moreno desperto de su letargo y miraba a su alrededor, todavía no comprendia la mayoria de las cosas, es que simplemente era inconcebible, en eso el rubio se acerco asta el y se sento a su lado

debes descanzar- pero el moreno tenia la mirada trite y no comprendia nada, miraba al rubio como si fuese un desconocido

¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- el rubio le miro con tristesa

el esta…- pero mejor cayo antes de seguir

quiero salir, quiero salir de aaquí- el moreno intento safarse de la cama, pero tanto sus piernas como la mano del rubio le retuvieron

no puedo permitirlo, debes estar aquí asta que el sol baje y la luna llena llege a la cúspide- el moreno se sorprendio al ver como el rubio ya estaba al tanto de lo que hiba a pasar

dejame, quiero irme…snfff…Max….por favor…- el moreno se acercaba cada vez mas al rubio tratandolo de convencer de una manera mas…provocativa- si maxito- decia mientras asercaba sus labios a los del rubio, pero cuando el moreno le hiba a besar alguien le llamo la atención

deja esas cosas Tala, no podras salir- sin saber como el moreno habia permitido que el pelirrojo tomara su cuerpo para seducir al rubio

dejenme salir BASTARDO, Takao es solo mio, nunca, nunca lo separan de mi- el ruso se acerco asta el y le coloco algo en la frente que al instante el pelirrojo dejo a Tala noqueado y a su vez Takao regresaba

¿que paso…?- el moreno noto que estaba en brazos de Kai y se sonrojo

tranquilo ya paso todo- el ruso le tranquilizo mientras le abrazaba y el rubio miraba los ojos que demostraban un dejo de desconsierto al respecto

tengo miendo…- dijo como leve susurro el moreno al ruso, Kai le levanto la vista y el moreno se sonrojo

Max dejanos solos- el rubio asintio y salio con cuidado serrando con maestria la particulas puerta, mientras tanto el moreno y el ruso seguian mirandose y entonces el ruso unio sus labios con los del moreno, Takao se altero a cruzar por su mente el hecho de que Tala podria intervenir, al sentir la dida del moreno, Kai le susurro entre el beso

No temas…el sello que tienes lo desconecta del mundo- el moreno asintio y asepto el dulce beso que el ruso le daba, pasando sus manos sobre los hombros de este y acercandolo mas

Kai…tu me….- el ruso le miro nuevamente

Te amo…te amo Takao…- el moreno se sonrojo y dejo que las caricias que Kai le propinaba- por favor deja a Tala, unete a mi vida- el moreno se detuvo en seco y le miro con duda

Yo…Kai…es que nose…- el ruso le miro nuevamente a lo ojos

Dime, ¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora?- el moreno se tiño por completo de un rojiso

Siento amor- el ruso le beso la mano- yo quiero sentir amor…- el ruso comenzo a subir sus besos por el brazo asta llegar al cuello donde mordio ligeramente la piel dejandola rojiza, pero eso al moreno le gustaba- ahhhhh…Kai…- decia entre gemidos placenteros

Eres taqn perfecto Takao, ¿dejaras a Tala?- el moreno entre gemidos le respondio

Si….lo dejare….ya que tu estaras a mi lado….- el ruso se alegro ante la respuesta y continuo su tarea ardua, le quito la camiseta que tenia, contemplando las tetillas exitadas, se acerco lentamente y chupando una y mordiendola cada vez mas- ahhhhhh….ahhhahaha…- el moreno fue arrastrado para llegar acostarse sobre la cama y el ruso se recosto con cuidado sobre el, el moreno sintio algo de miedo por lo que venia

Kai…ahhhh..yo…- el ruso se detubo y se acerci a el rozando los labios

Solo dejate llevar….aahhhhh…se que es tu primera vez…tambien la mia…- unio nuevamente los labios con los del moreno- ¿quieres que siga?- el moreno asintio y nuevamente el calor se hizo presente en la habitacion, Kai se despojo de su camiseta y la dejo caer al piso, después se levanto para quitarse los pantalones y despojar al moreno se los suyos, dejando a la vista el exitado pene de Kai, y Takao, el ruso se subio nuevamente sobre el moreno y separandose algunos centímetros dejo que sus erecciones se rozaran

Ahhhhhh…ahhhh...hasmelo Kai…- el ruso coloco con cuidado las piernas de Takao alrededor de su cintura y con cuidado fue metiendo su pene dentro de aquella pequeña entrada- ahhhhhhh…mmmm…aarggg….- le dolia en verdad aquella nueva experiencia y cuando la entrada se abrio al maximo que el pene de Kai le exigia, la penetrtacion llego asta las entrañas del moreno y haciendo que soltara un gemino leve ya que al sentirlo tan adentro el aire le falto, desmayandose por leves segundos

Takao…Takao…- el moreno abrio los ojos y dedico una linda sonrisa al ruso

Dame mas…ahhhh…Kaii..- el ruso entendio y comenzo a moverse dentro del moreno- ahahahahahhhh…ahahahahhhh…ahahah…Kaiii…- el ruso aumento la velocidad de sus arremetidas tocando con ellas lo mas profundo del moreno, tomo entre sus manos el pene de Takao y lo masturbo a la misma velocidad de las arremetidas y en unos pocos minutos ambos chicos explotaron, el ruso llenando las entrañas del moreno, el semen resbalaba por sus muslos, mientras que Takao exploto en la mano de Kai, el ruso lamio la dulce semilla del amor, para después besar al moreno asindolo probar su propio sabor

Eres tan hermoso….ahhhh…- el moreno se abrazo mas al ruso y le beso la mejilla

Prometeme que cuando esto termine tu estaras conmigo…- el ruso le miro con ojos llenos de sinceridad

Te prometo amarte pase lo que pase, ahora somos unos…- el moreno le beso nuevamente los labio que le resivieron gustosos

Gracias Kai….gracias…por darme una alternativa…- el ruso asintio con una sonrisa, para después sacar lentamente el pene del interior del moreno-ahhhh…- dejo escapar un gemido el moreno al sentir la ausencia de Kai, pero después sintio como el ruso se recostaba a su lado y le besaba la frente, a un lado de la cabellera engra un pedazo de tela estaba escrito un hechiso que permitio darle esa oportunidad al ruso, la oportunidad de poder hablar al moreno y por que no decirlo, de amarlo.

Cres que con eso las cosas mejoraran- le cuestionaba un pequeño niño resentido con el ruso, ya que estaba enterado de lo que pasaba en aquella cabaña que vigilaba con suma dureza el rubio

Si, es lo mejor…ahhh- dejo escapar un suspiro ya que el hubiera deceado ser el que entrara en la vida del moreno, pero los dioses eligieron al ruso

Pero yo queria…- arrrggggggg….yo lo queriero mas…no es justo…- el pequeño Ozuma intentaba golpearse con un arbol, y no fallo ya que a los pocos instantes caia al piso, mientras tanto el sol se elevaba en el sielo, indicando que faltaba tan solo 12 horas para que el ritual se hicera

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

pronto sabran mas de mi

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
